


Rise of a new Frontier

by KarmaKaoKio



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chasing, Computers, Darkness, Evolution, Fighting, Fire, Hybrids, Ice, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Lighting/Thunder, OC Digimon, OC charaters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other realities, Portals, Transformation, Wind - Freeform, digimon - Freeform, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaKaoKio/pseuds/KarmaKaoKio
Summary: This happens sometime after Lucemon’s defeat. Everyone is doing their best to adapt and move on with their lives. However, Takuya starts having dreams and nightmares where he is Flamemon and that all of Japan is on the hunt for him and his friends. At first, it seems like nothing. But, his dreams soon begin to reflect reality. The Digidestined have a choice. Either rise up or fall victim to a cruel harsh new frontier that they once called home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rise of a new Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic on this site! This is basically Digimon Frontier Season 2. It takes place mostly in the real world cuz I believe there are consequences for turning into Digimon, and Lucemon reaching the Human world. There will be some fanmade Digimon in this fanfic, as well as some artwork was done by me as well. Please don't repost the art and claim it as your own.

Takuya was with his team (not his soccer team, his hero team). They saved the world and no one in this world knew it. There were no statues or parades for them and they didn’t mind. They were happy. Sure they endured quite a bit of trauma and hardships in that other world, but they didn’t regret it one bit. 

They were once legendary Warriors, humans that could evolve into Digimon. 

But now they are just having fun in the secret garden that Koichi knew about before the whole digital world thing. That place has become their little hideout.

They decided to leave their little hidey-hole and go browsing around town. They walked out into the street and passed all sorts of shops. They were happy and having a good time.

A fire burned in Takuya’s heart and it warmed him up. As long as that fire was burning he felt like he could do anything.

Everything suddenly went quiet. Koji stopped talking mid-sentence. J.P. didn’t continue his story. Takuya was confused. He turned to look at his friends who had a bit of distance from him. They were just staring at him. Everyone around, the kids, the adults, and even the animals were looking at him. He asked what was wrong. No one responded. He tried to approach them. Everyone except his friends backed up. He asked again. But his voice was as loud as air on a day the wind was still.

Takuya reached his hand out to his friends he was worried and confused, but once he saw his hand he understood. He looked down at himself. He wasn’t human anymore. He now had bronze skin with peculiar markings, clawed feet, and his pants had turned red. He turned to a store window and looked at his reflection in the glass. A familiar Digimon looked back with green eyes, a tail, and all. It was a form he thought he would never take again.

He turned back to the crowd. Their faces were blacked out but he could tell what they were thinking. His friends were now nowhere in sight. It got darker around him, yet the light still shined on him. Small flames sprout up from his body almost like they were trying to comfort him. 

A familiar voice was whispering something but it was so quiet he couldn’t understand it, or place where he heard it before. But that was the least of his concerns. The crowd was getting more and more aggressive as they surrounded him.

Takuya felt tears swell from his eyes but they didn’t fall. His tears turned into steam as he tried talking to them, as he tried to let them know that he was human.

But no one could hear him…

They only saw this inhuman thing.

They didn’t give him a chance.

Takuya then saw his friends through the chaos, caged up, and battered.

There were no guys in armor with weapons surrounded him all taking aim at his heart.

Takuya was scared, he felt so alone, tears turning into steam, he had no idea what to do.

But as long as that fire burned in his heart he felt like he could possibly face this.

It didn’t make it any better though.

———————————————————

Takuya’s eyes suddenly opened as he sprung up in his bed. He bought up a hand to his face, yup he was crying. He kept having dreams where he turned into that Digimon, they weren’t bad, actually, some of them were the best dreams he ever had. But as of late they have been turning into nightmares. He could always remember those dreams with perfect clarity. They were just so surreal, he just didn’t know how to deal with this.

“Takuya? Are you all right?”

He turned to see his mom standing in the door.

She could see the tears in his eyes.

“Oh darling what’s wrong?”

“Well for the past few nights I-“

*briinnng*

She pulled out the newest smartphone and put it next to her ear.

“Hello, yes? Yes, I can come. Ok, I’ll be there soon.”

She turned towards her son.

“I’m sorry I have to go.”

She rushed out of the room.

Takuya stayed still looking ahead, tears still in his eyes.

“Thanks for asking…” he mumbled.

He just sat there for a few minutes then got up.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face, paying little attention to the mirror, then got dressed and walked downstairs.

He picked up his phone and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the only two people in the house. He waited downstairs for a while listening to the TV left on.

“With the rapid improvement in technology ever since the giant power surge, there have been more jobs, games, classes, and possibles. Schools all over have been temporarily shut down in order to prepare the new learning regimen that all schools have been required to switch to. New motivation, jobs, and potential, the up and coming CEO ‘Mirai Annaisha’ of the newly found Mirai Company that’s been giving us amazing electronics, entertainment, advancements, and opportunities only thought to be obtainable in works of fiction. Their motto has been a great description for this golden age, ‘To embrace the future you must-‘“

Takuya turned off the tv.

“Boa’ blu bla bluo bal ban ooo al, No human can refuse that, I’ve heard it enough already! Sheesh! People are saying it all the time and agreeing with it to a stupid effect...”

He finished making breakfast and went up to his brother’s room, he had the plate with him having a good idea of what was gonna happen. He opened the door to his brother’s room. 

“Hey Shinya, do you want to come down to eat breakfast?”

“No, I'll just have it up here again. Just put it on my desk.”

His brother was already on the computer playing that new video game that recently got out. It was a fun MMO about raising a monster. It was really fun and a lot of people liked it. But Shinya spent an alarming amount of time in the game world as of late, Takuya tried to intervene but it ended poorly. Just as well as holding a conversation with his parents as of late. 

The world has changed.

Takuya has as well from his time in the digital world.

Change was natural.

But that doesn’t mean it’s a good thing.

Anything can change for the better or for the worst.

Everyone said this change was a good thing….

No one is mentioning the cons.

Of this new world.

Takuya sighed as he grabbed his cellphone, shoes, and some cash as he went outside. It seems all he has been doing lately was exploring Tokyo alone or with friends, it’s a new frontier after all.


End file.
